Maintaining clean automobile windows is a necessary step an automobile driver must take in ensuring safe automobile operation. However, this task is made exceedingly difficult in those areas where cold weather seasons exist. While windshield wipers, washing fluid and defrosters do an adequate job of keeping the windshield area clean while driving, they cannot quickly or easily cope with thick frost, ice and snow buildup that may accumulate while the automobile is parked.
Weather events such as the above require the driver to get out an ice scraper and physically remove the buildup or warm up the automobile while parked wasting fuel and time. Rather than waste fuel and time, the driver must often resort to physical removal of the frost, ice or snow. Resorting to this removal option is not a pleasant task in freezing temperatures, as even gloved hands quickly become numb. As a result, many drivers only clear a small spot on the windshield, directly in front of the driver's seat and just barely enough to navigate.
This minimal amount of clear sight results in a dangerous driving condition, not only for the driver, but any others who may be sharing the road with them. Accordingly, a need has arisen for a means by which motorists can protect all automobile windows from the ravages of winter weather in a simple and easy manner. The use of the automobile cover allows drivers in cold weather climates to be assured of clear windows at all times without the normal time and energy associated with conventional ice scrapers or pre-automobile operation engine warming in a manner which is quick, easy, and effective.